


Privates Practice

by Dtales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Futa-on-futa, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Other, futanari orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtales/pseuds/Dtales
Summary: Jackie nervously visits the Futanari Sexual Health Clinic, but she wasn't expecting her doctor to so sexy! Can she control herself when she turns her head to cough, or will she be giving this doctor an injection of her own?





	Privates Practice

"I might have made a tactical error in not going to a physician for 20 years." – Warren Zevon

\---

Jackie was nervous. Doctor’s offices always made her nervous. Even the dentist wasn’t her favorite, and she never had a single cavity or any of the other horrible procedures other crowed about. Nobody likes going to the doctor, but when one belonged to a rare sexual minority, it was difficult finding a doctor who knew what to make of you.

That’s why Jackie was elated when her friend suggested the Futanari Sexual Health Clinic, one of the only doctor’s offices of its kind, and the only one in the area.

The futanari was that mysterious gender that was essentially ordinary women but for the addition of a penis... usually a big fat one. They could find adequate health care like any other person, so long as they found doctors who kept their hands to themselves. Cardiology, oncology, even urology and gynecology worked the same way, for the most part.

It was only on the edge of where the two halves of the futa overlapped… that was where the knowledge got dicier, and the techniques were less robust.

Jackie sat on the examination table as the doctor entered the room. She was a blonde woman with glasses and a nice curvy figure, not at all what Jackie was expecting. 

The doctor looked down at her clipboard. “Jacqueline?” She asked.

“That’s me.” Jackie answered. “And please, call me Jackie.”

“OK.” The doctor held out her hand. “I’m Robin.” She said softly, her British accent making her name sound like “Rubbin.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jackie said, shaking her hand.

“So… you’re having a problem with… reaching orgasms?”

“Yes.” Jackie said. “It’s embarrassing. There’s this stereotype about futas being these super-virile unstoppable sex machines. And I suppose I can perform for a long time, but… I just can’t quite get there. It’s frustrating.”

“I can only imagine.” Robin said. “So, if you don’t mind, may I see your... specimen?”

Jackie stood from the table and removed her skirt. Her ‘specimen,’ as the doctor called it, was there between her legs, and quite large. Robin put her hand beneath Jackie’s balls, holding them up in her fingers.

“Your gonads are quite heavy.” Robin observed. “You must produce a lot of semen throughout the day.”

Jackie gulped.”Yeah...” She gasped, feeling her cock swell to its full length.

Robin produced a small measuring tape from her pocket. “May I?”

Jackie nodded. “Sure.”

Robin stretched the tape across the bottom of Jackie’s cock, the metal tip of the tape touching the bead of crystal clear precum gathering at the head. She then wrapped it around the base of the cock. She wrote down the measurements: thirteen inches in length, ten-and-a-half inches in girth.

“If you don’t mind my saying, and if I may use the language that the office prefers I don’t use...” Robin looked up from her kneeling position. “You have a truly beautiful cock.”

Jackie brought her hands together shyly. “Thank you.” She said softly.

“It is a shame if you’re not able to come and experience the full pleasure of sex.” Robin said. “But we’re going to do some tests and find out where your issue is.” Robin’s soft hand wrapped around the base of Jackie’s cock. “I’m going to very gently stimulate you with my hand, OK? If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I will stop.”

Robin’s hand went up the full length of Jackie’s cock, and back down again. It was like she wrapped her hand in warm velvet. From that single motion, Jackie’s breath deepened and her body language tensed. “Are you all right, Jackie?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” She huffed. “It just feels good.”

“I have quite a bit of experience.” Robin rubbed it a few more times. She moved to Jackie’s side so she could rub her thumb in a circular motion on the head of Jackie’s cock. Jackie blew her breath out of her lips quickly, puffing her cheeks out a bit as she exhaled.

Robin’s hand went back to the shaft, working it at what she considered to be a slow pace. “For someone having trouble reaching orgasm, you’re very--”

Jackie cried out, and she ejaculated several ropy bursts of come past the doctor and to the floor.

Robin stared at the puddle on the floor, alarmed.

“Sensitive.” She finished her sentence. “I’m glad I got out of the way.”

Jackie leaned backwards on her elbows, panting.

Only after a few more seconds did Robin realize she was still holding onto Jackie’s cock. “You’re still hard.” She observed.

“You’re still touching it.” Jackie huffed.

“Well, that orgasm seemed to arrive to you pretty easily.” Robin said. “Are you having trouble reaching full orgasms and being completely satisfied and released?”

“That must be it.” Jackie said.

“I’d like to measure your output, if I may.” Robin stood and collected a graduated cylinder from the counter. “I shall collect your next ejaculation in here.”

Robin rubbed Jackie’s cock gently again. Jackie’s legs trembled at the touch.

“There are many things that can cause decreased pleasure and difficulty with performance.” Said Robin as she continued rubbing Jackie. “One of them could be… too much masturbation. The mind gets used to the same feeling over and over again. So, one hopes to try as many different techniques as possible.”

Her hand slowed. Robin looked up at Jackie. “So… with your permission, would you like me to use my tongue?”

Jackie could hardly believe what she was hearing, but was not about to question it. “You may.”

Robin stuck out her little pink tongue and stroked it against the side of Jackie’s cock, from the bottom to the top, rubbing her nose against the skin as she brought her head to the top. Once she reached the tip, she lowered her head and started again at the bottom, right next to where she’d painted a shiny layer of spit on the shaft.

“I’m surprised you are… allowed to do this.” Jackie struggled to talk through her heavy breathing.

“We are permitted to use as much or as little of ourselves to help our patients as we are comfortable.” Robin answered, speaking directly against Jackie’s cock like an old-fashioned microphone. “I don’t often use my tongue, but in this case, I’m glad I have. The office doesn’t want me to make comments like this, but… your cock tastes amazing.”

Jackie gripped the table with both hands, feeling Robin’s tongue advance up her cock again. “Oh my God, I’m going to come again.”

“Do you find dirty talk erotic?” Robin asked. “I inquire because when I talk about your cock using that word, you seem to get closer. I can invoke any level of profane language that you like.”

“I can barely handle you moaning every time you lick it. If you start talking dirty, I’m going to lose it.”

“That’s what I’m here for...” Robin answered softly, licking Jackie’s cock one last time. “You...” 

With her free hand, Robin flipped her clipboard’s page, evidently looking for the list of approved dirty talk words.

“Slut?” Robin said uncertainly.

Jackie cried out, and Robin caught Jackie’s first blasts of come into the cylinder, pointing the cock down into it to gather the rest. Jackie wiped the sweat from her forehead as Robin set the filled beaker on the counter to let the gelatinous fluid settle so she could get an accurate reading.

“It’s about four hundred milliliters.” Robin said.

Jackie was less familiar with metric measurements. “Is that a lot?”

“It’s about the volume of a can of soda.”

That thought alarmed her, envisioning the huge amount of essence passing out of her. Would she weigh less after being relieved of those ounces?

“That sounds like a lot.”

“It’s above average, especially for a second orgasm.” Robin said.

“It’s-it’s just that I’m backed up.” Jackie stammered. “It’s been a while since I’ve come at all.”

“How long?” Robin asked.

“I’m afraid I don’t know exactly.”

“Can you estimate? Even a ballpark figure?”

Jackie shook her head. “It feels like forever.”

“This is what I’d expect from a futa who had refrained for a few days, at least.”

“Well, maybe it’s because I haven’t been getting it all out fully.”

“That is a possibility.”

Robin marked her clipboard again. It was a move that never failed to make Jackie feel self-conscious. Silly as it might seem to be self-conscious of a cock more than a foot long, but here she was. 

“I have an experimental idea, if you are OK with it.” Robin took the cylinder of semen off her desk again. “When I was growing up, my parents had a dog. If he had an accident in the house, they’d rub his nose in it to discourage it. I don’t know if it worked. He only did it once.”

“What’s the plan?” Jackie asked.

“Here.” She handed the glass to Jackie. “Drink it.”

“What, my own come?”

“I don’t have anyone’s else’s.” Robin looked around the counters. The only other vessel held tongue depressors.

Jackie held the glass under her nose and sniffed it. Her cheeks went red at the thoughts and sensations that sparkled through her mind that this scent conjured.

“If you’ve had futa partners before, and if you’ve performed fellatio on them, and if you’ve elected to swallow the ejaculate… did you enjoy that experience?”

Jackie stared at the cylinder. It felt hotter than soup or coffee had ever felt in her hand, but perhaps that was just because it was in a vessel made of glass. It should cool off soon, right?

“I have.” She answered.

“Well, let’s see if this helps anyway.”

Jackie was baffled by how this idea was meant to help. She wanted to get rid of this stuff, not reintroduce it into her system. But that smell…

Placing the spout of the cylinder on her lower lip, a sticky drop crawled off the end and onto her tongue. She closed her mouth to swallow the dot… and bucked her head back to swallow the rest as quickly as she could, gulping the hot slime until the beaker was empty but for white streaks stuck to the inside. Jackie had a stream of come on her upper lip that trailed down the sides of her mouth like a white Hulk Hogan mustache. She set the glass down and wiped the come off her face with her hands… and licked them clean until nothing white remained on either her face or her fingers.

Robin blinked, watching this spectacle with a slight alarmed expression. “Did you enjoy that?”

Jackie didn’t respond, staring at the doctor with a slightly absent expression, mouth open into an ‘O’ shape. She finally nodded her head.

Robin wrote something down on her clipboard.

“Well, that didn’t work how I’d hoped.” She set down her clipboard and stepped closer. “We’ll have to try a different technique to release yourself more completely. Are you familiar with paizuri?”

“I don’t think so.”

Robin pulled open her lab coat and released her large, round breasts, no bra or other top holding them in place. “Paizuri a Japanese term for mammary intercourse. The office prefers saying it because it doesn’t sound vulgar to the American ear, and I prefer saying it because it’s shorter than ‘mammary intercourse.’”

“I know what titfucking is.” Jackie tensed in her seat, her cock throbbing harder at the sight.

“Do you generally find it pleasurable?” Robin moved in.

“Yes, I do.”

“Then, with your permission...” Robin knelt down before Jackie. “I shall rub your penis between my breasts and bring you to orgasm that way.”

“Let’s give it a shot.”Jackie tried not to sound too enthusiastic. The doctor remained entirely neutral. This was an act of healing and compassion, not sex. Robin hoisted her breasts with both hands and pulled them apart, approaching Jackie’s cock like the meat between two slices of bread.

Without warning, she stood, releasing the breasts with a delightful bounce. “I almost forgot.” She went to her cabinet of supplies and found something Jackie didn’t expect to find in a normal doctor’s office: a bottle of baby oil. Then again, the bottle assured that the contents were hypoallergenic.

“I’m sure this will make the experience more pleasurable.” She sprayed a horizontal line across the top of her breasts the way one would spray mustard on a hot dog. Robin rubbed the oil into the flesh, giving them a beautiful shiny look.

“That should do it.” Robin folded her breasts around Jackie’s cock. Robin immediately cried out, pushing her arms back into the padded bench.

“They’re so soft…” She huffed.

“Thank you. My breasts are completely natural. I am very blessed.” Hands over her nipples, she moved her breasts in a circular rotation, squeezing the hot cock between them like a pair of rollers, as if wringing out her come, the blood moving upwards towards the tip and causing it to swell and grow redder in time with the movement.

Jackie didn’t last long before spraying a hot volley directly into the doctor’s chin, splattering all over her lab coat and the floor. She stopped moving her breasts, feeling the cock pulse between them with every further burst of ejaculate. By the end, Robin was kneeling in a small puddle of her client’s come.

“Well, that didn’t take long. I didn’t even get to the move most of my patients like the most.”

“What would that be?” Jackie privately questioned the existence of anything better in the whole world.

Robin still held Jackie’s cock between her tits, and it was still hard, somehow. “I’ll show you.” She rolled her breasts in a figure-8 pattern, where one nipple would be raised while the other was lowered, and one was closer to the cock as the other was further away. It was hard to explain, but easy to perform.

Jackie’s cock tilted back and forth like the inflatable air dancers that stood outside car dealerships. Robin had shown her enough that she understood what move she was performing, but saw no reason to stop. Jackie’s hands closed into fists and her legs pulled in tightly under the bench as she came again, this time spraying back and forth and painting a long strip across the floor and walls.

Robin stood and returned to the cabinet, wiping herself up with some paper towels. Jackie slid over to her side and watched as Robin dispassionately cleaned herself. She seemed neither repulsed nor aroused by being sprayed with hot futa come. Just another day at work at the clinic.

She returned to her clipboard and made a simple mark, perhaps writing a single check mark in a box. She set the pen down, took off her soaked lab coat and hung it up, it dripping white specks onto the tile below. She remained topless, her breasts bounding with every step of her pointed heels.

“I suppose we should try something else.” Robin stated. “Do you find pleasure in anal sex?”

Jackie froze. “Giving or receiving?”

“I’m asking if you think I could make your orgasm by stimulating your prostate with my fingers.”

Jackie blushed, cock trembling. “Yes, you could.”

For once, Robin didn’t move to take any notes.

“Are you going to write that down?”

“So far, I’ve not met a single futa who didn’t enjoy receiving anal sex.” Robin explained. “Thus, there is no box on the form to indicate that. I ask just in case you were the first. Could you bend over?”

Jackie stood up, then bent over a cushioned chair, a small trash can underneath the chair and directly beneath her cock. She turned suddenly at the snap of Robin applying a blue latex glove. Jackie started to breathe heavily, as if the doctor had pulled out a syringe.

“Relax. You know that this won’t hurt.” She knelt down and slid the second and third finger into Jackie’s ass, probing in gently until she found what she was looking for. She pressed against it, rolling her fingers in a small circle.

Jackie shook about, clutching the two chair legs below her for support. The doctor took her free ungloved hand and jerked Jackie’s cock straight down into the trash can, pressing inside her and jerking her downwards at the same pace. Eventually, like a cow’s udder, the come started to flow. Robin sped up her probing and jerking, and the milk came faster and faster with no sign of slowing down. Jackie cried ecstatically into her arms to not disturb the others in the office.

Eventually, Robin released her grip and removed her fingers from Jackie’s slightly sore behind. Jackie’s cock continued spurting white blobs down the length of it and to the floor.

“Why… why’d you stop?”

“You were coming for almost three minutes straight.”

“You kept fingering my ass!”

“I thought we’d eventually reach the end of it.” Robin sounded shocked. “But maybe I was causing you to continue to produce it by stimulating your prostate.” Robin picked up the small trash can that Jackie had been milked into, now about a quarter-full of ejaculate, and set it off to one side.

Robin scanned her clipboard, but came up lacking. “I’m sorry, let me just...” She pressed an intercom on the side of the door. “Could you come in here please?”

A few seconds later, a nurse entered the office. She had a mop of red hair tied into a clumsy bun, and a short skirt with thigh-high stockings. “Yes, doctor?”

“Jackie, this is Beata, my nurse.” Robin said. “Beata, I’m struggling to get her to express herself completely. You can see that’s she’s still hard after several tests. I think she is in need of the real thing. Would you be willing to allow her to... perform coitus on you?”

Jackie’s face went red. Beata scanned Jackie’s form, and her dribbling erection. “Yes, so long as she’s fine with that. But… I’d rather not do it with you in here, if that’s OK.”

“Nonsense. I need to be here to observe the procedure.”

“I can do it, I just don’t know if I’m comfortable with you watching me, that’s all.”

“What’s wrong with that? What are you so afraid of?”

“What are YOU so afraid of?” The argument got out of hand fast. For the first moment, Jackie felt her erection wilt a bit. “Why don’t you just do it?!”

“I can’t make proper observations while experiencing ecstasy!”

“Bullcrap! What’s the real reason?!” Without warning, Beata reached over and grabbed Robin by her hips. They spun around the office once as they struggled against each other, and there was a ripping sound. Robin’s skirt tore and slipped down her legs like a fireman descending a firepole.

Now stood entirely nude but for her heels, the doctor’s cock was visible to all, flaccid until the moment it touched the open air, and swelling with every beat of her heart. Jackie’s hands clapped over her face, mortified. The other stared at it.

“Doctor… you’re...” Beata could barely believe it.

“Of course I am. Why do you think I started this clinic?”

“Why did you hide it?”

“I didn’t want people to think I lived up to that stereotype, where all futas think about is sex. I wanted to prove I could help people with love, not lust.”

“Robin...” Beata reached both hands under her skirt, lowered a pair of dainty panties, and allowed her own erection to tent up her short skirt.

“You, too?!” The doctor lowered her hands from her mouth.

“I’ve just kept it hidden for so long, I didn’t know how...” Beata moved in closer, arms outstretched.

The two women embraced, panting and chuckling with the sudden emotional release. They started kissing, their tongues worming against each other and bubbles of spit forming at the corner of their mouths.

They stopped kissing for a moment, leaning foreheads together and panting hot breath across each other. At the same time, they turned towards their neglected patient. She was masturbating, biting her lower lip hard and making no attempt to look as though she wasn’t staring.

“I’m sorry, I got so excited, I forgot all about you.” Robin said, approaching her patient, huge boner swaying with each step. “Jackie, now that it’s all out in the open, I can ask what I wish I could have asked before. And to hell with the formal terminology. I think what you need is pussy. Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes.”

Jackie kept working herself.

Robin looked down and chuckled. “You ever hear the one about the futa who goes to the doctor and says, ‘first off, you have to stop masturbating,’ and she asks, ‘why?’ and the doctor says, ‘because I’m trying to examine you.’”

Jackie continued rubbing herself. “No.”

“Whatever. Get over here.”

They kissed, spinning about the small office. Jackie slowly lowered, licking Robin’s neck, then her breasts, and finally down to her knees, face to face with her pounding erection. She dispensed with the normal kiss and lick and simply threw her mouth over the whole thing, the tip pushed down into her throat.

Unlike Jackie, Robin hadn’t been permitted to orgasm multiple times in the last fifteen minutes. Her legs nearly turned to jelly as she felt her hot lips climb up and down her cock. She brought it back up until only the head was in her mouth, teased by her naughty tongue and lips. She went down again, lines of spit emerging from the sides of Jackie’s mouth and trickling down Robin’s balls.

Her lovely assistant Beata sidled up behind her, her arms going underneath Robin’s and cupping her breasts, Beata’s cock nestling in Robin’s ass crack. They closed their eyes as they kissed, but Beata looked down as she saw one of Jackie’s hands reaching around behind Robin. She politely moved her cock out of the way to allow Jackie’s two fingers to enter Robin’s ass.

And Robin cried out suddenly, firing the first volley into Jackie’s stomach like smashing a tube of toothpaste with a hammer. Jackie got her mouth free, and the second blast was like a fountain, spraying all the way to the ceiling and raining down on them all, speckling their bodies with white blobs of come.

Robin fell to the floor, nearly covered of come, and felt as the others licked the specks of white off her body, having already greedily cleaned their own. Jackie cupped her hand under Robin’s tip and gathered two hands’ full of the last bit of come and brought it to Robin’s mouth. They both slurped up the come, and when the come was gone, their puckered mouths met for more kisses.

Twitching and dizzy, Robin barely remembered where she was. Her head fell into the lap of Beata, her boner still hard and trickling precum. She started kissing and licking it, more of an automatic response than anything.

“How could you come so much and still be hard?” Jackie asked, climbing over on top of Robin and poising her huge cock at the very opening of her slit. “I think you’re the one who needs to get laid.”

“What about me?” Beata said. “I’m horny, too.”

“I think the doctor has got enough to satisfy both of us.”

Jackie pulled Robin up by her legs. Robin’s shoulders were still on the floor, her ass in the air. Jackie slid her huge thing into Robin’s ass, while Beata got the pleasure of drilling her pussy, her legs on either side of Robin’s head. Robin’s cock dangled towards her mouth, rocking from the uneven thrusts of the two women. She tried to hold it still in her lips and suck it, but the others kept knocking it free. She pulled one hand off the ground and held it in place, jerking it directly into her mouth.

Jackie and Beata, two complete strangers, were kissing like lovers separated by a year-long sea voyage, as they stood above Robin and kept pounding at her tight holes. Jackie held the underside of Robin’s knees like handlebars. Maybe Robin was right. Maybe all she really needed was to get laid. It seemed like an obvious suggestion, but what else were doctors for but to dispense obvious health advice that patients ignore?

Despite feeling thrice the pleasure, Robin held back until she heard them squeal and felt two servings of boiling come delivered inside her. White gobs spurted from the edges of Robin’s pussy and trickled down her torso. All of Beata’s come disappeared up Robin’s ass. Finally, Robin’s own cock released a thick stream of come that painted her face and the nearby floor.

For once, she got a taste of her own medicine.

The three exhausted women slid to the floor, Robin still twitching and shuddering. Beata supported her head with one hand and comforted her as her senses returned to her.

“So… do you feel better?” Robin had her arms wrapped around Beata’s neck, holding herself upright.

“I do.” Jackie said, and she did. Then again, after all this… she was still hard. “But I could keep going.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s almost ten o’clock, and we have another appointment for that time.”

“I hope it’s not in here.” Jackie barely extricated herself from the enormous puddle of slimy come they’d made in the center of the room. “How am I going to get home with my clothes all soaked?”

“We have a shower at he end of the hall. It’s a chemical burn shower, but it works the same.” Beata noted. “Feel free to use that, and wear this afterwards.” She handed her a paper robe, folded to be the size of a wrapped moist towelette.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, but we must move on to our next patient.” Robin turned the doorknob to open the door.

Jackie’s hand went over to the door and pushed it shut again, the knob slipping out of Robin’s come-slick hands. The doctor and nurse turned to Jackie.

“This is all bullshit, isn’t it?” Jackie asked. “You two knew you were both futas. This isn’t a real doctor’s office. You just run this place for futas to come in to have sex with.”

Robin was silent for a moment. “Listen to yourself. How silly would that be?”

Jackie pressed on. “How silly is working in those heels? But if my suspicion is true, would it be wrong to dispense handjobs under the auspices of health care, when it’s really just for fun?”

“We ask permission to do everything we do, and our clients universally feel better when they leave.” Beata spoke up, more sternly than her nurse ‘persona’ had previously. “What is the material difference between sucking someone’s dick because they need the orgasm, and sucking their dick because dick taste great?”

Jackie blinked, still holding her hand over the door and preventing the others from reaching their appointment. She saw the doctor’s come-stained lab coat hung on a coatrack in the room.

“What room is the next patient in?”

\---

Jill hated doctor’s offices. She tried to live as healthily as she could to avoid them, the ‘apple a day’ lesson deeply imprinted on her. Nevertheless, the least healthy thing someone could do is not visit the doctor for a long time. Then again, as a futa, she was used to being probed and poked at by curious doctors who’d never seen one in their career. At least here, at the Futanari Sexual Health Clinic, they knew what she was, and she would not be going under the microscope.

The door opened and Jill jumped a bit, used to hearing nothing but the crinkle of that weird wax paper they make everyone sit on. The doctor was a brunette woman with glasses and a lab coat, looking at a clipboard as though it held all the world’s mysteries.

“Hello, Jill. I’m Jackie. I’ll be your doctor today.” She said, tipping up her glasses. “What appears to be the problem?”

“I...” Jill looked off. “I’m having trouble achieving erections.”

“Goodness.” Jackie said, making a note on her clipboard that definitely wasn’t a meaningless squiggle. Erectile dysfunction was just about the worst thing that could befall a futa. Mercifully, it wasn’t common. In fact, it was so uncommon that Jackie wasn’t sure it even existed, certainly not in someone so young and healthy.

“Well, I may have just the thing for this.” Jackie knelt down. “But I will need to see it.”

Jill parted her legs and lowered her panties, her cock falling to the bench with a light thud.

Keep it together, Jackie thought to herself. Don’t get hard. You’re supposed to be a professional.

“Here we go.” Jackie lifted the cock upwards from the middle. “If you don’t mind my taking a slightly different approach, I’m going to try something my grandmother taught me.”

“Excuse me?!” Jill leaned back in her seat. She half-expected Jackie to drop a set of dentures out of her mouth.

“I’m not sure it will work for erectile dysfunction, but I know for a fact it works on scraped knees and bumps on the head.”

From her kneeling position, Jackie brought the cock in closer, up against her cheek. She turned her head and placed a single kiss on the side of the shaft. Before she could even move her lips away, the cock stirred and stiffened, the heat coming off it warming her face like a campfire.

Jill looked down at her cock. “I’m cured!” She said uncertainly.

“I knew that would work.” Jackie said confidently. She reached into her pocket and found a measuring tape. “If you don’t mind...” She extended the tape from her balls to the tip, staring at it longer than she needed to, bringing her face in closer just to feel the heat again.

“Fourteen inches.” She announced the number aloud and stuffed the tape back into her pocket. “That’s very large. Bigger than me.”

“I know it’s--” Jill said bashfully, then turned to the doctor suddenly. “Are you a futa, too?”

“I am. Would you like me to prove it?”

Jill nodded gently.

Jackie dropped her skirt and revealed her fully erect penis. It was way easier to just show it off than to pretend it wasn’t there and remain flaccid for the next several sex acts. How on earth did Robin do it?

“Wow.”

“Thank you.” Jackie smiled widely. “See, for me, I can stay hard even after several orgasms. Maybe that’s not normal, but… I think we’ll need to give you numerous orgasms to see if we really have cured your dysfunction.”

Jill stared at Jackie’s cock, involuntarily biting her knuckle. “Yes, that sounds fine. We can try that, if you think that will help.”

Jackie moved a handy wheeled chair up to the bench. She sat on it, and Jill sat on Jackie’s thighs, her legs wrapping around Jackie’s trunk.

“Be honest with me.” Jackie whispered to Jill. “You don’t have erectile dysfunction. You just heard about the clinic with the sexy futa doctors and made something up to get in the door.”

“Stop whispering right in my ear. I already have a boner.”

“Is it true?” Jackie asked. “It’s a really bad idea to lie to your doctor.”

“OK, it’s true.” Jill confessed. “I’m in perfect health.”

“That’s good, because I’m not a doctor.”

“What?”

Jackie put her finger through the ‘lens’ of the glasses. “I found these in the pocket. I think they’re from a Halloween costume or something. I’m not a doctor. I never even went to college. But I am here to help, if you want. Are you going to turn me down because I’m not a doctor?”

They looked into each other’s eyes.

“Why do we play these games?” Jackie rued. “Why is everyone pretending here? I’m pretending to be a doctor, you’re pretending to be sick, just to get laid? Is the dating scene really THAT bad right now?”

“It’s that bad.” Jill assured her.

They began kissing.

\---

Later, Robin found Jackie bent over the water fountain, replenishing precious fluids she’d lost somehow. She was wearing the lab coat she had borrowed, but nothing under it, her rear poking out the bottom and her cock hanging out the front. Robin had her skirt on, but no coat.

“Jackie, why didn’t you call me in to assist?”

“I had it under control.” Jackie wiped her lips. “I don’t think she wanted a threesome. But she’ll be back. Possibly as soon as tomorrow.”

“Who doesn’t want a threesome? You’re supposed to bring me in, or at least Beata. We’re sitting out there waiting for our cue.”

“Well, bring it up at the next meeting.” Jackie drank a little more water. “Wait, I don’t actually work here.”

“If you don’t work here, then you’re a patient.” Robin marched up and put her hand on Jackie’s bare rump. “And that means I need to help you.”

Two fingers disappeared into Jackie’s ass, just as they had before.

“You know, this could qualify as workplace sexual harassment.” Jackie said, voice wobbling with every thrust of the fingers.

“But you don’t work here.” Robin commented, probing harder. Jackie’s legs shook, one leg stomping onto the carpeted floor. She was right on the verge before Robin retrieved her fingers to check the watch on that hand.

“I’ve got another appointment starting soon.” Robin grabbed the collar of the lab coat and pulled it off Jackie, leaving her stood there nude but for her shoes. Robin threw it over herself and closed just enough buttons where her breasts wouldn’t spill out at her first deep breath. “Go hang out with Beata and wait for me to call you.”

Robin walked off to one of the several rooms in this hallway. Jackie looked around. She didn’t know what room Beata was waiting in. The only rooms she recognized was the one she found Jill in, and the room she and the doctors had nearly flooded. She felt like she shouldn’t be standing around this doctor’s office hallway while nude and erect, even one with such a liberal policy on doctor-patient interactions. Then again, opening any of these doors could lead her anywhere, perhaps someplace where her freewheeling attitude towards public nudity would not be appreciated.

With great trepidation, she stepped through the hall, past the doors, trying to figure where she should go. She listened for any sound, especially that ever-threatening noise of rapidly approaching footsteps.

Jackie faintly heard some tinny music over the soft generic pop playing over the radio speakers. It was probably coming from some kind of video game. She moved her ear over one particular door and heard the music more clearly. Was this where Beata was, or was this someone else who was playing a game in the waiting room?

She looked up. The door said “EMPLOYEES ONLY.” She wasn’t an employee, but she entered anyway.

The room had a muted television with daytime talks hows playing, a neglected snack machine, a few plastic chairs and an intercom speaker near the doorway like she’d seen in high school. Beata was sitting there, dressed in her nurse’s uniform, which now that Jackie got a good look at it, looked an awful lot like one bought at Spirit Halloween. She was playing some kind of handheld video game, and paused it when she heard the door open, staring at Jackie.

“Is this where we wait for--”

Beata dropped the game and pulled Jackie into the break room. They started kissing again, Jackie pressing Beata up against the wall and lowering herself to enter Beata.

Her hand went up and covered the opening. “We can’t. We’re supposed to wait for our cue.”

“Trust me, I’ll still be plenty hard after a few.”

“If we make a mess in here, she’ll know we were screwing around.”

“I don’t see a sign that says not to.”

“We won’t be waiting that long.”

They continued kissing, rubbing their cocks together and shuddering. Less than ten minutes later, Robin’s voice crackled through the intercom.

“Could you assist me in room number 12?”

Beata jumped up and marched out of the break room. “Time to go to work.”

“What about me?”

“You don’t have a costume.”

“She took it from me!”

“You messed up hers by getting come on it. Sorry, you’ll have to sit this one out.” Beata entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Jackie walked back to the break room, where she’d left her purse behind in all the excitement. She found the paper robe she’d first been offered.

The door for office number 12 burst open, evidently unlocked. Jackie stomped in, wearing her paper robe. “Doctor, it’s been four hours and it still hasn’t gone down! I--” She gasped with entirely fake shock.

The patient was on the floor, riding Robin’s cock, Beata sat across from her and stuffing herself up the patient’s ass. The patient gasped herself, staring at Jackie’s barely covered cock.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t realize.” Jackie turned to go.

“Don’t go!” The patient cried out, as if one cock walking out on her was unforgivable, even as two were inside her.

Jackie smirked, her back turned to the patient. She turned back around and walked up to the trio of connected futas. “What’s your name?”

“Paulette.” She answered

“What brought you to the clinic?”

“I’ve been...” She looked embarrassed. “having trouble climaxing.”

“Well, if they haven’t been able to make you come yet, maybe they’re looking at this from the wrong angle.” Jackie walked over and stood over the ziggurat of connected cocks and holes, lowering herself onto Paulette’s erect cock until the entire thing was inside her. Paulette hissed through her teeth.

“I don’t think you’ll have trouble climaxing now.” Jackie looked to Beata and Robin. “Come on, ladies. What are we paying you for?”

Robin shook her head unhappily, but continued to thrust herself into Paulette. Jackie rolled her hips and stood out of her squat to ride Paulette’s cock as good as she could. Robin reached forward and probed two fingers into Jackie’s ass, and Robin immediately came, spraying like a fire extinguisher into Paulette’s face and over her tits.

“Ooh… I’m sorry. I’m just so backed up right now...” Jackie was wishing that Robin didn’t know her weak point.

Paulette wordlessly rubbed the come from her face with her fingers, licked it off, grabbed hold of Jackie’s hips, and speared her so hard, she could practically feel it inside her rib cage. The others followed suit, thrusting as hard as they could under the weight of two full-grown women.

Within a few seconds of each other, everyone came, streams of come spraying into each other and onto the floor. The delicate structure of their sex position collapsed as they lost the energy to stay in those positions.

Paulette shook on the floor, her orgasms still sending electric-like shocks through her body. Jackie comforted her, bringing her head to her breasts.

“I think I know what the problem is.” Jackie said confidently.

“What do you know? You’re not a doctor.” Robin protested.

“It doesn’t take a doctor to know that she needed to get rid of some semen.” Jackie observed. “But she just got twice as much come in her as went out. You shouldn’t be fucking her; she should be fucking you. I’d offer to do it again, but...”

Jackie put two fingers at the front of her pussy and spread them for just a second. A huge string of come fell out to her feet.

“I’m full.”

Paulette looked to Robin as though Jackie’s words were genius. She crawled over to the doctor, who was on the floor, leaning against a cabinet. Paulette put her face near the doctor’s crotch, and lifted Robin’s balls away to inspect her pussy.

Robin was used to having her cock scrutinized by those that loved it, hated it, envied it, wondered why it was there at all, wondering how it could possibly fit… but having her pussy examined so closely… Robin felt her face get red.

“May I?” Paulette asked.

Extending her arms to Paulette’s face, Robin gently brought it up to her level. “I’ll do anything that will make you feel better.”

Paulette kissed her, and pounded away at Robin’s pussy, Robin’s hand grabbing the drawer behind her to brace herself.

Jackie watched this beautiful spectacle for a moment before Beata grabbed her and pushed her down onto the chair. “I’m so sorry...” She snarled playfully, the tip of her cock pushed up against her ass like a searing hot apple. “But the doctor is busy right now, so I’ll have to be the one that helps you.”

Putting her arms beneath her, Jackie shrugged. “Whatever you think is best.”

\---

It was almost 2 o’clock. Jackie had decided she should probably go home. Robin and Beata met with her in the empty waiting room before sending her off. Jackie was wearing a new paper robe; the first one got soaked in come somehow.

“Do you feel better?” Robin asked.

“Definitely.” Jackie said. “Thank you very much.”

“If you ever are in need of sexual health advice, call us or come in for an appointment. We’ll help you out.”

She’s sincere, Jackie thought. All this silliness for a place for futa to fuck each other… but her desire to see people leave happier and healthier than they arrived is completely genuine.

“Thank you again. I’d hug you, but I’m sure I’d get an erection, and I need to drive home at some point.”

“Good luck out there, Jackie.” Beata said. “Stop by anytime.”

Jackie moved towards the exit, holding the ‘hem’ of the robe in place, trying to keep her cock concealed, unconcerned about the sun hitting her bare ass. She opened the door, feeling the warm summer air hit her. She walked around the corner and past a neglected shrub and to her car.

Or rather, where her car should have been. It wasn’t there anymore.

Jackie cursed indistinctly and returned into the Futanari Sexual Health Clinic. Both Robin and Beata were still in the waiting room.

“What’s wrong?” Robin asked.

“I parked in the two-hour parking… several hours ago. I guess I got towed.”

“Oh.” Robin looked annoyed. “I’ll have to talk to the landlord about that.”

“There’s a bus that goes by here every half-hour.” Beata pointed to a wooden device holding a stack of bus schedules.

“Dressed like this?” Jackie gestured to the unflattering green robe, her tip hanging from the edge.

“Well...” Robin checked her reliable clipboard. “I could give you a ride when I leave at six. You could help us out for the rest of the day, or you could sit in the break room and watch TV if you don’t think you’re up for having another forty orgasms today.”

Jackie rolled her neck, cracking her knuckles way over her head, the robe pulling up and revealing more cock as it slowly grew hard.

“I don’t know…” Jackie shrugged. “Only forty?”

Robin smiled. “We’ll see if we can do better.”

In high school, Jackie had volunteered at an animal shelter. Now, she was volunteering as a fake nurse in a fake clinic where futa pretended to be sick so they could be touched tenderly by other futa… everything was fake except the orgasms.

Where was her high school guidance counselor when this became a career option?

\---

She didn’t wish to jeopardize her ‘employment’ here, but at some point, Jackie just had to ask.

“You didn’t have my car towed so I’d have to stick around, did you?” She asked Robin, between ‘patients.’

“Of course not.” Robin shook her head. “I’m actually super irritated about that. We’ll help you get your car back. But I’m enjoying having you around?”

“Enough to ask me to come back?”

Robin looked at Jackie. “If I had to ask… then I didn’t do my job well enough.”


End file.
